Dragon
Dragons are creatures of incredible power. They are both mystical beasts and creatures of nature, making them one of the deadliest life forms to contend with. Overview Despite their intellect, Dragons are ruled by a feral nature and care nothing of the political issues of the world or the plight of lesser beings. They seek only to devour as many living creatures as possible to increase their own power; even other Dragons. Conduct Dragons are highly cannibalistic and in fact, prefer to eat their own kind. A Dragon not only gains the abilities and powers that their prey possess, but they also increase their own abilities and powers as well. This makes Dragons a high target for hunting, as Dragons continuously hunt and eat other beings. If a Dragon were to eat another of its kind, it would gain all of the abilities of that Dragon; including those it had gained from devouring other life forms. Dragons also have the ability to shape-shift into other creatures, including those of mortals. In fact, a Dragon can transform into any creature they have devoured and they also possess the strange ability to transform into hybrid forms. Imoogi is a prime example of this, as she likes to reside in a half-Dragon, half-Lyric mortal form. It is interesting to note however, that feeding is not a biological necessity for Dragons. Dragons do not hunger or require food of any kind to live, but rather conquer and consume lesser lifeforms as a means of asserting their dominance and expanding their territory. Some Dragons will go many years without eating, waiting for prey worthy of their consumption. Society Dragons do not have a society, nor do they adhere to any governing body. Though Dragons do not follow the laws of the world, or have a society of their own, they all seem to adhere to one fundamental law or belief: that the strong shall devour the weak. Although Dragons have little desire to interact with lesser races, they are known to bestow great powers and secret wisdom to brave warriors who manage to subdue them in battle. Many of these stories have made their mark in the history of Lyra. Such as the Dragon that according to legend blessed the Sacred Sabre. However, subduing a Dragon is no easy feat, and many mortals who have sought their great wisdom and magical blessings have unknowingly walked to their own doom. Dragons also seem to possess narcissistic personality disorders. They are incredibly vain and egotistical. Obsessed with their own power, and with obtaining even greater power. Some Dragons have even claimed that to even be considered worthy of their prey, is an honor in and of itself, but to be devoured is the highest form of respect one can receive from a Dragon; and the greatest honor they could receive in their mortal life. Dragons often times refer to themselves as "divine" or as "celestial beings"; believing that they are superior to all other life forms and that they are in fact akin to a god. Appearance & Attire Dragons can be extremely difficult to hunt due to their shape-shifting abilities. However, all Dragons must reveal their true draconic forms while feeding -a tactic utilized by brave warriors in attempt to out Dragons from hiding. The true forms of Dragons vary greatly for each individual, ranging from long serpentine like Dragons to more traditional six limbed Dragons. However, most are large massive behemoths with thick plated scales and large antler like crowns. Without adherence to formal society, Dragons really have no desire for attire and tend to wear very little. However, Dragons do have a tendency to adorn themselves with rare treasures and accessories that they collect. Powers & Abilities Like Notre's and Robots, Dragons have their own unique special abilities and powers. In fact, most Dragons rely on their own abilities rather than the use of a tool or weapon. *'Ageless: '''Dragons are seemingly unaffected by the span of time and do not grow weaker or show signs of aging. *'Celestial Form:' Dragons have the ability to transform into their "true" draconic form, a form they call their "Celestial form". *'Energy Blasts:' Dragons have an ability to fire projectile energy blasts in any form they choose to reside in. *'Energy Claws:' Dragons possess a unique ability that allows them to channel their energy through their claws for deadly strikes. *'Fire Breath:' Dragons have the ability to breathe atomic fire from both their nostrils and their mouth. *'Flight:' Dragons have the ability to fly, even if they do not possess wings. *'Humanoid Form:' Dragons often take the forms of Humans, Notre and Lyrics in order to conceal themselves. *'Hybridization:' Dragons have the ability to combine various forms together to create a new form entirely. *'Immortality:' Dragons are unaffected by disease, illness and plagues. *'Plated Skin:' Dragons have thick scales that act like plated armor, protecting them from various weapons. *'Power Absorption: Dragons have the ability to absorb and acquire the abilities and powers of any creature they devour. *'''Power Amplification: Dragons have the ability to increase their own power by eating other life forms. *'Regeneration:' Dragons have the ability to recover from incredible injuries. Healing almost instantly and even regenerate lost limbs. However, there are some weapons that counter this specific trait. *'Shape-shifting:' Dragons have the ability to shape-shift into any living thing they have devoured. Weapons *'Various Weapons:' Some Dragons (such as Imoogi) use weapons while they reside in their mortal forms. The weapons used is dependent on the Dragon and their choice. But some examples would be: throwing knives, daggers, swords and spears. Dragon Hunting Dragons have been hunted by the brave and the foolish throughout the modern history of Lyra. Folklore tells many tales of warriors who hunt dragons for fame, glory, and riches. Although actually slaying a dragon is nearly impossible, most dragons will submit and obey the orders of anyone who manages to defeat them in heroic duels. By defeating a dragon, a warrior can command the dragon to stop terrorizing townsfolk or to share it's ancient secret knowledge. Some dragons have even been known to bestow "Scale Blessings" -mysterious powers that Dragons impart upon those they deem worthy. Since dragons are immensely powerful, dragon hunting requires diligent preparation and strategy. Despite their strength, dragons do possess certain weaknesses which the seasoned dragon hunter will try to exploit: Must Feed in True Form The shape-shifting abilities of dragons are especially problematic for would-be hunters. It can be a great challenge to locate and identify a dragon even if it were standing right in front of you. However, all dragons must take their true Celestial Form when feeding. Therefore, someone who never eats could become a suspect. Further, the Celestial Forms of most dragons are large, colorful and difficult to hide. However, this is not universally true as some dragons have been known to have small, highly unusual forms as well. Glow with Faemik Mucus Dragons have an unusual reaction to faemik mucus. No matter the form a dragon takes, direct contact with faemik mucus will cause the dragon to emit a faint glow for several days. Dragon hunters will try to test suspected dragons by setting traps and lacing items with this mucus. However, since faemik are quite rare and delicate creatures, it can be rather difficult to acquire faemik mucus in useful quantities. Hates Clothing Another potentially telling dragon trait is their disdain for clothing. Although a disguised dragon will wear clothing as necessary to deceive hunters, they typically wear as little as possible and are quick to disrobe. Further, dragons tend to exhibit notable discomfort while clothed, itching and fidgeting ceaselessly. Hates the Elderly Dragons also seem to consider the sick and the elderly highly irritating. Dragons have been known to go through great lengths to avoid both sick and elderly people and animals, and to make cruel remarks about them while in disguise. It is thought that this attitude relates to the dragons' persisting drive to consumer the powerful, and a disgust towards the weak. Anyone with an unusual disdain for the sick and the elderly could be a dragon in hiding. Socially Ignorant Since most dragons spend very little time in civilized society, they tend to be quite ignorant of social norms, politics, and current events. Someone who seems clueless could be a suspect. Weak to Dragons Many dragons possess powerful healing abilities and will recover from injuries rapidly. However, injuries from other dragons appear to never heal. This is a difficult weakness to exploit, but one that is often employed by career dragon hunters. Once a dragon is slain, its carcass has many valuable uses, not the least of which includes crafting anti-dragon weaponry from its scales, teeth and bones (collectively called "Dragonbone"). Weak to Silver Injuries inflicted from silver weapons seem to heal very slowly, although reports indicate that silver injuries do heal eventually. There have been stories of limbs severed by silver growing back in as little as 2 days later. It is thought to be wholly impossible to slay a dragon without weapons laced with either silver or Dragonbone. The most effective way to ensure a dragon's death is to sever its head (or heads) using weapons made from silver and Dragonbone. Category:Dragon